¿Quieres salir conmigo?
by barbara.gizela
Summary: Kevin es presumido, es terco, un bravucón en la extensión de la palabra, desea a Nazz sobre todas las cosas, pero no contaba que ella esta enamorada de Doble D, ahora con esa premisa él debe de acercarse a Edd, sin contar que el tambien se enamoraría del nerd.
1. Capitulo 1: Jungla

**Capítulo 1: La jungla**

 _"Ed, Edd y Eddy pertencen a CN, idea de c2ndy2c1d"_

* * *

La escuela era como una jungla, había personas que pertenecían a una manada específica, Kevin había aprendido eso, desde niño fue obvio para él que destacaría en deportes, como capitán del equipo de americano en la secundaria Peach Creek, eso lo convertía en automático en un chico cool.

Tenía amigos igual de populares que él, era físicamente atractivo, y solo faltaba una pequeña cosa para cerrar su perfecto mundo, para ser el "Rey de la jungla".

Nazz.

Suspiro, ella era bonita, rubia y porrista, desde niños todos excepto Rolf y Jimmy, habían babeado por ella, incluso en su infancia, juraría que la joven había estado enamorado de él. Pero a pesar de su imagen bravucona era muy tímido, y después de tres años, ahora solo eran buenos amigos.

— Es la hora Kevin — se habló a si mismo frente al espejo de la ducha, había elegido el Undécimo grado para declararse, después de la insistencia de Rolf y las burlas de Natt, necesitaba dar "ese paso".

Se peinó con gomina los cabellos pelirrojos, y uso su vieja gorra roja, una chaqueta deportiva verde, y unos jeans de mezclilla oscura, se veía bien, igual que siempre.

"Eres un Ganador" se alentó antes de azotar la puerta de su cuarto, y correr a tomar un pan tostado de la mesa, su madre no tuvo tiempo de reñirlo, pues el adolescente salió como alma que lleva el diablo a su moto negra, regalo de su padre al haber arrollado su bicicleta a los quince.

Encendió el poderoso motor, y observo a la casa de enfrente, el hogar de doble tonto, la luces del lugar se apagaban una a una, señal inequívoca de que el nerd de su vecino saldría para la secundaria.

Soltando un bufido, encendió la moto y se marchó antes de verlo, cuando paso el incidente del hermano de Eddy, los Ed's fueron aceptados por los demás, ya no odiaba tanto a los tres tontos, pero aun así, en la manada escolar eran unos fracasados.

Siempre diría que Doble D era el más rescatable de los tres, era un puto genio, había logrado grandes cosas desde su niñez, construía cuanto aparato pudiera imaginar Eddy, y aunque fracasaban, no por eso dejaba de ser genial.

De seguro Doble tonto, entraría a Harvard o Princeton sin problemas. Por el contrario, él tendría que esforzarse más, y ganar una beca deportiva el último año. No es que no tuviera dinero para pagar cualquier universidad, pero tampoco podría abusar de su viejo.

Llegó en poco tiempo a la secundaria, al estacionar su moto las chicas lo saludaron desde lejos, eran las amigas de Nazz, él las ignoro, no les daría cotilleo a esas arpías, su mente estaba enfocada en la rubia.

De pronto sintió un peso muerto en su espalda, al voltear con dificultad vio una mata de cabello verde pálido.

— ¡Natt, Imbécil! — grito furioso, causando la risa cínica del muchacho, que amaba hacerlo cabrear.

— "¡Hi yo, Silver, away!"— expresó como si fuera el llanero solitario, provocando que Kevin lo lanzara al suelo sin compasión.

—Muchachos, aun no es medio día y ya se están matando — soltó la suave voz de Nazz, provocando que Kevin clavara su mirada verde en el estúpido de Natt, quien se restregaba el golpe.

— Nazz, quiero hablar contigo más tarde - soltó de prisa Kevin, asustando un poco a la rubia por la velocidad de sus palabras

— ¿Todo está bien? - preguntó la joven, haciendo sonrojar a Kevin, quien sólo asintió con la cabeza — Correcto, te veo después de mi clase de álgebra, hasta luego.

Kevin la vio alejarse a paso lento, ganándose un silbido de su amigo, quien se sacudía el polvo de su caída, después de la contusión que seguro tendría después del aventón.

—Espero que lo hagas oficial, estoy harto que tus fans piensen que tú y yo somos pareja — se burló Goldberg, ganándose un puñetazo de Kevin en el hombro. Y después de un quejido de su amigo, caminaron a la primera clase.

Doble D observaba su lugar de trabajo, todo estaba perfectamente etiquetado, puesto sobre su pupitre preferido, amaba la primera hora de clases, mientras el resto de sus compañeros estaban desvelados, cansados y somnolientos, él estaba fresco como una lechuga.

Nazz entro rápidamente, saludándolo desde el pupitre conjunto, ese simple gesto le gano la mirada de odio de varios muchachos que estaban enamorados de la rubia, no los culpaba pero le molestaba que después de eso fuera blanco de bullying por parte de esos chicos.

Eddward suspiro, era tonto sentirse a abrumado por un simple saludo, el profesor entro al aula y su atención se enfocó en la materia, ya más tarde se preocuparía por el plan que traía Eddy en mente, su amigo "pelos necios" había dejado materias al igual que Ed, por lo que ambos iban en clases diferentes a él.

La hora se terminó y una vez que el profesor Spencer se marchó, Nazz se acercó a su pupitre, como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo saludar al nerd de la clase.

— Estas muy pensativo Doble D — afirmó la rubia, el sólo la observo con sus ojos azules, y acomodándose su inseparable gorra negra, empezando a sudar al tenerla tan cerca.

—La álgebra siempre me pone así — se escudó el muchacho juntando con cuidado sus pertenencias, su lupa casi se cae de su sudada mano, se avergonzaba de que su poca pericia alejara a Nazz, quien le dio una sonrisa, él más inteligente de los Ed's le caía muy bien.

La rubia meditaba las acciones del muchacho, esa sonrisa tímida siempre se asomaba cuando estaba ocultando algo, durante su infancia después de olvidar a Kevin, Nazz había sentido una atracción hacia Doble D, pensó que alucinaba hasta ver a las "crueles" acosar al muchacho, incluso la misma Sarah había expresado su amor por él.

Entonces se percató que el chico era sumamente adorable y por lo tanto lo volvía un buen partido, tenía todas las de ganar, después de todo quien podría resistirse, era bonita y popular, pero esas dos cosas le impedían decirle la verdad al dulce Doble D.

Pensaba en la burla del resto de las porristas, que aunque era sus "amigas" no tendría piedad de ella por su elección de pareja, que dirían esas arpías al saber que ella misma era igual de inteligente que el chico de gorra negra, incluso en un tiempo de su infancia, ella tenía un severo problema de peso.

— Doble D, ¿Quieres ayudarme después de clases? — no necesitaba la ayuda pero era buena excusa.

— Lo lamento, pero prometí ayudar a Eddy con un proyecto, además compre un suplemento para Jim — de disculpó con nerviosismo, correr era la mejor de sus alternativas, tomando su mochila, salió disparado de la aula, con la respiración entrecortada debido a sus pocas habilidades deportivas.

Casi se topa de lleno con Kevin, el chico le dio una mirada de odio, él solo trago seco y siguió corriendo, no era oportuno enfrentarlo, su vecino lo asustaba un poco, las personas del pasillo se hicieron a un lado, por todos era sabido que los Ed´s solo traían problemas, el pelirrojo solo dio un resoplido de frustración que levanto su flequillo, Nazz miraba divertida la escena, lo que le causo molestias al saber que aquel tonto había hecho reír a la rubia.

— ¿Qué le ocurrió a Doble tonto? — pregunto, no era normal la reacción de Edd si no había una "cruel" de por medio, Nazz negó con la cabeza, no quería explicarle precisamente a Kevin la situación.

— Olvídalo, pero dime, ¿Qué querías decirme? — preguntó la joven, haciendo que Kevin sudara un poco, estaban completamente solos, era el momento para decirlo.

— ¿Quieres salir conmigo? — las palabras salieron atropelladas de su boca, la rubia se imaginaba algo así, pero no quería perder a su amigo.

— Kevin, lo siento, no era mi intención darte alguna idea errónea de mis sentimientos por ti, es solo que a mí me gusta otro chico — dijo con cautela Nazz, provocando que con cada palabra el corazón del pelirrojo se estrujara.

— ¿Quién es el…afortunado? — preguntó Kevin, deseaba decir un montón de groserías, pero no deseaba perder la amistad de Nazz, después de todo debía aceptar su derrota, aunque no era fácil tendría que hacerlo.

— Bueno, no es algo que me guste declarar, sobre todo porque tú lo conoces.

— Rolf, Natt, debe de ser él, maldito bastardo…

— No, no— lo detuvo Nazz, Kevin parecía a punto de partirle la cara a alguien— Es el chico que salió corriendo del salón.

— ¡Doble tonto! — gritó, en que universo paralelo el Nerd se quedaba con la porrista, como podría pasarle a él justamente esto, no creía su mala suerte, podría moler a golpes al muchacho, pero la rubia lo odiaría si lo tocaba.

— No lo llames así, por eso no quería decirte nada — se quejó la chica, dándose la media vuelta para alejarse de ahí, solo la vio marcharse, odiaba a Edd, como podía ese tipo ser mejor que él.

Tenía que averiguarlo, que pudo ver su amiga en ese imbécil, ¿pero cómo?, él no era amigo de los tontos, y no pensaba acercarse a ellos, pero que más remedio tenia, Doble tonto le estaba quitando a su chica, tenía que regresar el estatus quo a la escuela, así que con todo el dolor de su corazón buscaría la manera de acercarse a él y descubrir la manera de destruirlo.

Empezaba la operación "aniquilar al nerd".

* * *

N.T. Nunca pensé que shippearia a dos personajes que no se acercan durante la serie. Saludos.


	2. Capitulo 2: Detestable

**Capítulo 2: Detestable**

"Ed Edd y Eddy es propiedad de CN"

* * *

Los días habían pasado lentos para Kevin, toda la secundaria se había enterado de su inminente fracaso con la rubia, los rumores se levantaron como una ola de tierra que ensucia todo. Y así pasaron los días en que se encontró con señales de burla hacia su persona, miradas de lastima y una que otra sonrisa de socarrona que Rolf y Natt ayudaron a borrar a golpes.

El rey de la jungla estaba herido de muerte, y se desangraba poco a poco.

Nazz al menos no había sido tan cruel para confesar por quien lo había rechazado, eso hundiría su la poca imagen cool que aún le quedaba, sus amigos no habían querido ondear en el tema, temerosos del mal humor del pelirrojo, quien solo soltaba gruñidos al ser cuestionado por la curiosidad de Goldberg.

— ¡Vamos Kevin!, es solo una chica, en mi pueblo las mujeres decidían pelear por nuestro amor— exclamó Rolf, mientras comía un estofado que lucía asqueroso para la aguda nariz de Nathan.

— En tu pueblo las mujeres machacaban las uvas con los pies— dijo Nathan en un gesto de asco, al imaginar las raíces ortodoxas de su amigo de cabello azul, el cual se giró indignado mientras saboreaba su fibroso almuerzo.

Kevin los ignoraba, mientras clavaba su vista en doble tonto, quien comía su sándwich sin culpa a lado de los dos Ed's, mientras él no podía probar bocado de la molestia y depresión que se cargaba.

Qué demonios le vería Nazz a Doble D, miles de ideas se procesaron en su cabeza que sin pensarlo, ahora se encontraba estaba clavando su mirada en cada movimiento del joven nerd, quien sintió un escalofrió por su columna, y se puso nervioso sin saber que vigilaban cada uno de sus movimientos.

— ¡Cabeza de calcetín, te estoy hablando! — exclamó Eddy, mientras agitaba la mano sobre su cara, Doble D lo miró con fastidio, sin entender como su amigo podía ser tan escandaloso.

— ¡No grites Eddy!, estaba degustando mi sándwich, no veo la necesidad de aclamar mi atención de esta forma — Doble D apartó la mano de su rostro de un empujón, sintiendo una mueca que se volvió más ancha al notar quien lo miraba, el sándwich le supo a arena, una muy salada arena de gato.

Que hacía Kevin posando su mirada en él, no charlaba mucho con el capitán de Peach creek, y ahora este lo miraba con su gesto de pocos amigos, su estomagó se revolvió.

Tragó seco.

Kevin en cambio notó cuando Doble tonto se dio cuenta de su inspección poco amistosa, y eso en vez de avergonzarlo solo ocasiono que frunciera el ceño, tenía que acabar con ese tipo, pero ¿Cómo?

Eddy se puso de pie, y jaló de la camisa a Ed, quien aún no acababa su pudin de chocolate, además de llevarse a Edd se sujetaba de la gorra la cual era jalada por su amigo de una manera poco amable, una nueva estafa planeada estaba por comenzar,

Kevin observo retirarse al enano que tanto detestaba, pero eso no importaba, por años los Ed´s seguían con esa tontería de las estafas, seguían sin comprender que con el ingenio que poseían para robar al resto de los niños, tal vez sería más benéfico conseguir un empleo de medio tiempo.

— ¡Kevin, enserio te vas a vencer por un tonto! — exclamó Rolf — el joven Kevin saldría a la lucha, vencería a sus rivales y patearía traseros.

Dejar de ser cobarde, por un momento medito en las palabras de Rolf, solo necesitaba acercarse a Doble D, y averiguar qué diablos era lo que le pasaba a Nazz al estar cerca de ese niñato, podría ser su amigo, aunque eso le diera arcadas, compartían la clase de política juntos, solo una charla trivial, y podrían ser amigos, el tonto era demasiado noble para sospechar de él.

Caminó a la clase, mientras buscaba el asiento que generalmente Doble tonto ocupaba, para estar justo detrás de él, al ya estar ocupado por otro, compartió el pupitre de lado, esperando que el nerd hiciera su aparición, llegó corriendo y con la camisa manchada de algo de sudor, probablemente por correr por culpa de sus desobligados amigos, se veía incomodo por esa condición, debido a que Edd era demasiado limpio al realizar cualquier cosa.

Estaba esperando una señal para acercarse, pero no tenía ninguna excusa, de pronto al maestro le pareció oportuno poner un examen de lo que llevaba aprendido de la unidad, y él no tenía un estúpido lápiz para contestar la prueba, rebuscando en sus bolsas solo tenia bolígrafos y ni un solo lápiz para trabajar, una mano se posó en su hombro, una cara sonriente le devolvió un ligero saludo.

— Tómalo Kevin, tengo más por si necesitas — le dijo Doble D poniendo en su mano un lápiz con una graciosa figura de hongo que colgaba del borrador, eso sonrojo un poco al chico, quien guardo silencio y comenzó a contestar las preguntas en la hoja en blanco que les otorgo el profesor.

Edd acabó rápido el examen, y se dispuso a recoger las cosas que estaba sobre su banco, a veces tenía ventajas ser el nerd del salón.

Se reuniría para la nueva estafa con sus amigos, pero se encontró de nuevo con un grupo de chicos que eran más grande y sobre todo, más fuertes que él.

— ¿Qué tienes que ver con Nazz? — preguntó el líder de aquella banda, era un chico que no parecía de quince años, tenía cabello rubio y músculos marcados, era el capitán del equipo de lucha de la escuela, solo dos capitanes eran temidos en todo Peach Creek y uno de ellos estaba frente a él.

— Este…no sé de qué hablas, Nazz es mi vecina — tartamudeo Doble D, tenía miedo, abrazó su mochila con libros, días anteriores el jovencito no le quitaba la mirada de encima, muchos chicos habían empezado a asediarlo, no entendía el porqué. El rubio lo tomó de la camisa naranja, levantándolo del suelo, el sujeto su gorra para evitar perderla.

— ¡Óyelo bien! Nazz es mía, maldito nerd, ¿Quién te crees? Con tu tartamudeo, crees lucir tierno — le gritó, salpicando de saliva su rostro, Doble D quería llorar, el tipo lo estaba ahorcando para después azotarlo en el suelo de la secundaria, sintió un olor metálico en su nariz, posiblemente ocuparía ir a la clínica de la escuela, un dolor en su rostro lo cegó.

Sintió varias patadas en su abdomen, hasta que unos gritos alejaron a los sujetos, una gorra roja fue lo que vio antes de desmayarse, definitivamente era sangre lo que salía de su nariz.

Minutos después estaba en la enfermería de la escuela, Eddy estaba sentado a su lado, Ed intentaba mantenerse quieto en la silla antes de que la enfermera lo echara.

— ¿Qué me pasó? — preguntó el chico sintiendo las vendas en su nariz, la cual punzaba.

— Te apalearon como en la película de zombies III, el regreso de los muertos — murmuro Ed, haciendo movimiento de pelea y tumbando varios frascos, la enfermera lo hecho afuera.

— Doble D, te trajeron herido, la enfermera solo te vio acostada en la camilla — le dijo Eddy, visiblemente preocupado, casi nunca mostraba esa faceta, se veía preocupado — Por tu culpa no pudimos terminar el proyecto…

Bueno, tampoco era como si Eddy pudiera olvidar el dinero y los caramelos.

— Lo siento, unos chicos me sitiaron en la salida, no entiendo que fue lo que pasó, solo mencionaron a Nazz — susurró a su amigo para que la enfermera no lo oyera.

— ¿Nazz? Pero que tiene que ver la preciosa de Nazz en esto, obviamente ellos debería de apalearme a mí, sin duda la vuelvo loco — grito Eddy, ganándose que la enfermera también lo echara, sin duda sus amigos eran un caso perdido.

¿Volver loco?

Sin duda Eddy estaba equivocado, el no podía gustarle a la rubia, solo eran acusaciones falsas de aquellos idiotas, se intentó poner de pie en la camilla pero el dolor de su estomagó lo doblegó, había pateado muy duro.

— ¿Duele? — preguntó una voz grave que provenía de la puerta, era Kevin, estaba apenado, había presenciado la paliza que le dieron a Doble D, al momento de alcanzarlo para devolverle su lápiz.

— Kevin…un poco, ¿tú me ayudaste? — pregunto Edd, estaba un poco sorprendido, Kevin era una persona respetada en toda la secundaría, nunca pensó que lo ayudaría sin ganar algo a cambio.

— Emm… solo te recogí, debes de tener más cuidado, esos tipos no se andaban con rodeos — se turbó un poco, mientras ponía su mano. Detrás de la cabeza con nerviosismo.

— Gracias… ¿Cómo puedo pagártelo? — murmuro Doble D, en realidad sabia que si no hubiera intervenido, probablemente estaría más golpeado.

— Podrías ayudarme con algebra, tengo varios problemas que no puedo resolver — mintió el pelirrojo.

No sabia que ese seria el comienzo de una extraña amistad entre los dos.

 _N.A. Tardare un poco, pero no abandonare el fic._

Saludos.


	3. Capitulo 3: Ironía

**Capítulo 3: ironía.**

" _Ed Edd y Eddy son propiedad de CN"_

Como se habían cambiado las cosas en poco tiempo, alrededor de dos meses exactamente.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho que ayudaría al que juro destruir, le hubiera dado un insulto y posiblemente un puñetazo en la cara, pero, cuando observó al jovencito estar hecho ovillo en el suelo de la secundaria, algo asesino dentro de él se despertó, observo al capitán del equipo de lucha golpear sin compasión junto con otros chicos al Doble tonto.

Kevin salto a su defensa, al verlo los otros muchachos se hicieron a un lado.

— ¡Suéltalo, Will, él chico no tiene defensa!, ¡bola de cobardes! — gritó, poniéndose enfrente de donde yacía Edd, el resto de los chicos lo rodearon, el rubio midió a su contrincante, sabia que podía ganarle, pero la furia en el rostro de Kevin lo hizo meditar si en realidad valía la pena pelear con el pelirrojo, cuando supo que él también estaba detrás de Nazz pensó en aceptar su derrota, pero por una porrista morena, amiga de la líder rubia, supo que esta estaba interesada en el chico que habían golpeado hasta hacerlo desmayar.

El rubio miro con odio al pelirrojo que solo ayudó a levantarse a Doble D, para después llevarlo a la enfermería de la secundaría, ahí lo ayudaron a estabilizar los golpes, y llamaron al dúo de idiotas para que fuera a verlo, Kevin espero pacientemente afuera, esperando que Edd se quedara sólo, y sin pensar si era por seguir su plan o no dejarlo sin socorro, lanzó aquella propuesta de ayuda en una materia que no se le daba del todo bien.

En aquel tiempo asistió puntualmente a las clases con Doble tonto, en las cuales dejó muy marcado que ambos eran amigos, esto ayudo a mantener a los abusivos a raya.

— ¿No comprendo tu plan? — le pregunto Natt, quien estaba abrochándose los zapatos antes de salir al campus de futbol. Kevin arqueo su espalda para dar un ultimo estirón, provocando que sus músculos adolescentes se marcaran ante la mirada de su mejor amigo— A ver si entendí, estas saliendo con el chico nerd, para saber por que tu "crush" lo ama.

Kevin no esperaba que alguien entendiera todo lo que estaba pasando, en su mente la idea era buena, pero debía conocer a doble tonto, eso le ayudaría a saber en que debía de cambiar para agradar a Nazz, quien también le pregunto hace unas semanas ¿Por qué estudiaba con él?

— ¿Intentas hacer algo? — le pregunto la rubia, quien estaba terminando su entrenamiento matutino, tenia puesta una falda roja, uniforme de la escuela, mientras que Kevin portaba su ropa deportiva, estaba dando una vuelta por la cancha como un calentamiento básico.

— Todos parecen demasiado preocupados por Doble tonto, solo quiero mejorar mi calificación en algebra, juró que no tengo alguna otra intención, ¿Cuándo le dirás que te agrada? — eso ultimo le dolió pronunciarlo, sobre todo al ver a la rubia sonrojarse ante la idea.

Nazz pudo notar el gesto de enojo y decepción de Kevin, y pensó que el chico era un hombre genial, que de seguro cualquier chica podría desear, pero ella había puesto sus ojos en el más inteligente de los Edd´s.

Y a pesar de Kevin odiara admitirlo, estaba averiguando por que la rubia se enamoró del nerd, nunca había visto a un chico ser tan sensible y amable, era como un "caramelo de azúcar" de los que amaba en su niñez. Edd le explicaba sus clases, le daba temas tan interesantes, este incluso le preparaba la cena al pelirrojo, quien se dio cuenta que estaba muy sólo, en aquel enorme hogar frente a su casa.

Eddward no tenía a sus padres cerca, quienes siempre trabajaban en cosas muy importantes, el casi nunca veía a su viejo, pero aun así sabia que vivían en la misma casa, en todo lo que llevaba conviviendo con el nerd, jamás vio a sus padres aparecer.

— Son personas muy ocupadas — le explicó el chico acariciando su gorra, mientras ponían una cena congelada en el microondas, el pelirrojo lo observó y le brindo una sonrisa sincera — Por eso me volví, independiente, de tan pequeño.

Edd era más que independiente, ¡era un puto genio!, Kevin no se cansaba de pensarlo, pero su boca no decía aquel torpe halago, comió la cena que Doble D le puso enfrente y agradeció por el detalle.

Después de aquella platica, Kevin se sintió feliz de ver a sus padres en su hogar, y la comida casera de su mamá, incluso les pregunto si podría invitar a un amigo a cenar de vez en cuando.

Sus papas se miraron, y dijeron que sí.

Así el nerd empezó a acudir a la casa del capitán del equipo de futbol.

Doble D tuvo que aguantar las ganas de limpiar la habitación de Kevin, quien se disculpo por el desorden, el nerd solo ignoro sus tics, y siguió explicando la lección del día de hoy.

— Kevin, gracias por la cena con tus padres, y por invitarme a tu hogar, vivir tantos años frente tuyo e ignorar que tus padres son tan agradables, es una sorpresa — le dijo el chico, cuyos ojos azules se veían más resplandecientes, eso le causo una sensación extraña en su pecho.

El pelirrojo desvió la mirada, entendía por que Nazz se podía perder en aquellos ojos color mar, y sintió un revuelo en su estomagó, el cual quiso apagar con un puñetazo.

Se repitió mentalmente que aquellos dos meses eran por Nazz, que ella era mujer que deseaba en su vida, que la rubia era por lo que se acercó a Doble D en primer lugar, sólo necesitaba averiguar más, y con eso podría dejar de hablarle a Edd.

Si, era eso, nada más.

Entonces el nerd le dio un abrazo, un ligero apretón con sus delgados brazos carentes de ejercicio, Kevin lo aparto y se dio la media vuelta, con el rostro color hormiga, y el martilleo de su corazón, Doble D se quedó en una pieza, no capto la reacción del pelirrojo, pero el también sintió un poco de pena, el impulso lo hizo darle aquel gesto y ahora se arrepentía.

Kevin cerró la puerta de su habitación de golpe, y se cubrió el rostro con la almohada más próxima, lanzando una maldición tras otra, durmió sintiendo una oleada de calor en su cuerpo, la cual desbloqueo un recuerdo.

Cuando eran niños el aposto con Eddy, habían quedado en hacer lo que el otro quisiera, Doble D y Ed le ayudaron, y después la caja de dulces, en aquel garaje de su casa, una tontería de los Edd´s, y el y tontorrón acabaron dentro de aquella caja vacía.

El impulso, la agitación y después aquel ligero roce de labios.

La alarma sonó y el se levanto de golpe, sudando frio y con la excitación en su piel, Kevin se golpeo mentalmente al que ese momento se revivió.

Había tomado meses olvidar ese incidente, en los cuales agradeció haber pasado un verano completo en otra ciudad gracias a la boda de su tía Margaret.

Después de eso, Nazz era su delirio, pero aun así los nervios se abrían paso de vez en cuando, como en ese instante que recordó, ¿Cómo olvido eso?

¡Era un imbécil!

Kevin se dio un baño, pensando en todo lo que aconteció después de aquel beso, como Doble D no se le acercaba, hasta secundaria, y ahora volvían a ser amigos, que ironía, un abrazo despertó de nuevo aquello, sin duda la vida le daba de palmadas.

Pero él no era gay, no, Nazz era su intención, su objetivo, no el tonto Nerd.

Y ante eso, vio su miembro, el cual le decía lo contrario.

Por primera vez, Kevin se sintió confundido.

 _N.A. Hola a todos y todas, no tengo palabras para justificar mi falta de actualización, sin duda no es que dejara este fic por gusto, solo que el tiempo y sobre todo la poca participación de este Kevedd dejó que me concentrara en otro fics, pero un comentario me animó a actualizar, solo son dos capítulos más, no hare un Kevedd muy largo, solo quería sacarlo de mi sistema cuando descubrí la shipp. Agradezco sus votos y comentarios._


End file.
